


授权翻译 | 普通人

by Regulusinleo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstores, Judaism, London, M/M, Painting, Vintage Cars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regulusinleo/pseuds/Regulusinleo
Summary: 亚茨拉．菲尔，伦敦书商，请了一位年轻的油漆工来重新粉刷他的书店。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	授权翻译 | 普通人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407890) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> 原注：  
> 感谢朋友们的帮助：graycastle, afrai, deannie, foreverdirt, carandol, carmarthen, snowballjane and Colin from graycastle's paint shop. 特别是snowballjane, 出溜到苏豪区亲自探查了那些店铺和油漆店，还因踩上了水果皮受到了人身伤害，还好有位好心行人伸手相助。

亚兹拉坐在自己店里柜台后面，钢笔轻敲着报纸，全神贯注地思考着字谜的第五横行，他被难住了。书店门上的铃轻响一声，有人进来了。亚兹拉抬头看去，是一位戴着墨镜的黑发青年，正打量着昏暗的四周。

“嗨亚茨拉，”年轻人走近柜台。

“早上好，托尼，”亚茨拉对他说。1

青年笑了，摘下墨镜，向亚茨拉伸出手去握了握。“抱歉我来晚了，外面太堵了。”

“请别介意吧，我知道城里堵车有多可怕。现在就可以开始了？还需要我准备些什么吗？”

托尼再次环顾周围。“没问题。我能看看另一间屋子吗？”

亚茨拉带他去看了书店后面的房间，托尼像是很惊奇地对着旧书摇了摇头。他还左右摸了摸，不过由于不太在意地拿起一摞旧书，他被带起的灰尘糊了一脸。托尼一边呛咳着，一边小心翼翼地放下了书。

“行吧，”他说。“没什么问题，这就开始吧。这个面积的房间要收多少钱我们已经说定了。我今天的计划是，把所有东西都装箱，然后收到另外——某个——地方去，然后把原来的墙漆全部清除。明天我来打磨天花板和给地板上漆。周四我会来刷墙，这样周五就可以检查一遍看有什么需要补充的。我觉得周五中午就可以结束了，所以我们周一可以把东西全挪回来。你觉得这个日程行吗？”

亚茨拉点点头。这附近有好几间店铺都是托尼粉刷的，人人都说他非常有条理，动作很快，而且从不欺骗客户，最后这一点非常重要。托尼说到做到。很快，亚茨拉发现自己正跟着托尼，把书打包装进无数个书箱，然后一箱箱搬到楼上的公寓里去。

“就快挤得你转不过身了，”托尼咧嘴一笑，“好在就这几天的功夫，对吧？”

他们把书架也拆了，堆在屋子中间，这下上楼梯都很困难了。接着亚茨拉被很有礼貌地要求别插手；托尼打扫了房间，用清洁剂把陈旧的墙漆全部清洗干净。石灰墙基上有好几条令人寒心的裂缝，还有小洞，都需要用油灰小心地填嵌。之后亚茨拉和托尼聊起了电视剧，发现他们有不少共同爱好。聊到《24小时》的时候，托尼不得不停下手中的活儿，认真地和亚茨拉讨论起来。2

“Kim Bauer，她连个螺蛳的智商都没有。”托尼忿忿道。

“她只是压力太大了，而且她还没了妈妈。”亚茨拉说。

“你到底有没有看？她掉进陷阱时的那个蠢啊！还有她去庇护所的时候跟的那个疯子。毫无智商可言。”

“结果就还好吧。”亚茨拉说，“我倒觉得Sherry Palmer太惨了，对她不太公平啊。”

托尼给了他一个无语的眼神，回去继续干活了。这一天下来，亚茨拉觉得自己实在帮不上什么忙，于是他每小时都沏茶来喝。托尼露出饶有趣味的表情看他挤过拆散的书架上楼去厕所。其实亚茨拉怀疑，自己堆得满当当的书店在托尼看来，一定又怪又好笑。最后，几个房间都拾掇得可以重新刷漆了。托尼浑身都脏兮兮的，他用黑乎乎的手耙过挂了蜘蛛网的头发，做了个鬼脸，“可累死我了。我明早会早点带打磨器过来，最晚八点到，行吗？”

亚茨拉点点头。

“噢好的，我反正就住在楼上。”

他送托尼出门，托尼把清洁工具塞进车里，而亚茨拉盯着那辆车，完全惊呆了。那是一辆非常优美、闪闪发亮的老式敞篷车，超大的引擎盖十分威风，那底下的发动机绝对不是一辆普通的家用轿车可以比的。他的表情让托尼哈哈大笑起来。

“是不是很漂亮？她是我祖祖母的车，然后就一直盖着油布停在车库里，直到我来拯救她。你都想象不到我花了多久把这辆宝贝修好、让她重新跑起来。六升的本特利，1926年产。这批车大多数都漆成了赛车那种荧光绿，还好我祖祖母有头脑，挑了一辆黑色的”

“这你也能修好？”

“我在网上找到了各种零部件。Google搜索‘1926年产本特利，’你能发现了不起的好东西。”

亚茨拉有点犹疑，他对网络一窍不通。

“你觉得像我这样，肯定开的是辆福特的小货车，是不是？”托尼狡猾地反问。

亚茨拉有点不好意思地笑了，“啊，是的。”

“不是我的风格哦，亚茨拉。我可是有品位的。明天见啦。”

* * *

第二天的工作使得书店里有了更多的尘土和噪音，这可是好久没发生过的事情了。托尼打磨了地板，灰尘飞满房间，让亚茨拉不由怀疑昨天打扫屋子的意义何在。托尼说地板几个小时就能干透，亚茨拉也表示不敢置信。

“包装上就是这么说的，”托尼笑着说，“你是说广告里没真话吗？太糟了，原来你是个怀疑论者啊。”

托尼向他解释了不能直接把聚氨酯面漆直接涂在木头上，因为那样木头会起斑点，必须要先涂一层清漆。等清漆晾干的时候，托尼去取墙漆涂料。亚茨拉默默地希望重新粉刷书店是个正确的决定，毕竟这不便宜，而且，书店其实也没多少客人。不过现在后悔也晚了。

托尼有点费力地提着墙漆从后门挤进来，亚茨拉觉得他们应该走前门就好。托尼给店里的地板上了一遍清漆，再次打磨了一遍，又上了一遍漆。亚茨拉不懂重复上漆又打磨有什么用处，在他看来有点浪费。不过，这一天结束的时候，书店和后面房间的地板都变得光洁又明亮，天花板白得发亮，墙面也做完了第一层处理。他的书店现在干净清爽，赏心悦目，看起来已经焕然一新。果然物有所值，亚茨拉想，以前的样子太破旧了。托尼把打磨器拖进车里放好，轻快地走回书店。

“你觉得怎么样？”他问道，“我觉得开头起得不赖。”

“确实看起来很不一样了，”亚茨拉说。“明天你得让我来帮你做点什么，干坐着看你干所有的活，我觉得自己好没用啊。”

“你不是花钱了吗，”托尼有点腼腆，“这样吧，你来帮我递工具。不过可别想让我给你打折哦。”

亚茨拉冲他笑起来，招呼他到一楼的简易厨房来。

“我今晚去我父母家，会路过专卖犹太洁食的商店，要帮你带点什么吗？”托尼一边高高兴兴地接过一大杯茶，一边问道。3

“什么？所以你才说钱的事儿吗？这可不太——”亚茨拉笑不出了。

“嘿，别紧张！操，你可真是个过分谨慎的家伙。你和我的艾琳婶婶都去西中自由会堂，你这傻瓜。别告诉我她没把我的所有的事儿都讲给你听。她可是给我讲了不少你的事。”

“哦，抱歉，”亚茨拉的气愤转瞬被尴尬取代。“你是艾琳的侄子？呃，我还以为——这么说吧，她确实一直讲起她的侄儿安东尼，但她让我感觉安东尼还是个十二岁的孩子。她显然对你在学校时的成绩非常赞赏。”

“可不是嘛，艾琳婶婶，”托尼干巴巴地说。“我倒是觉得有点失望，我还以为你会像个天使一样天天欢唱颂歌。你真应该听听她是怎么说的‘菲尔先生，非常优秀，他朗读的嗓音是那么优美。我可真是不懂，为什么不每周都请他来读经呢？’你最好能亲眼见见，她肯定是迷上你了。”

亚茨拉清了清嗓子，“哦托尼，我很抱歉你叔叔去世了。太突然了。”

“是啊，”托尼有些伤感，“不过，医生说，还好他没受什么罪，虽然走得突然让家里人很难受。话说你真的不知道我是山姆和艾琳的侄子？你还来参加葬礼了，你见过我们家里人。”

“我现在想起来了。真对不起，你肯定觉得我很没礼貌，”亚茨拉担心道。“而且你也应该告诉我你是遵守犹太洁食的，我这有不合洁食规定的东西。我很抱歉。”

“没有啦。我身上没沾着土和漆的时候看上去和现在不太一样，是吧。另外别担心了，我没有那么严格遵守教规。我就是以为，你是严格遵守教规的。”

“艾琳说的，对吧。”

“一位优秀的绅士，”托尼模仿着艾琳的口气，自己也笑了起来。

* * *

“是你和美容院的贾米拉说她应该辞职去当歌手的吗？”亚茨拉一边问道，一边往托盘里倒入油漆、小心地捧着递给托尼。

“是啊。你听过她唱歌吗？她可真有一套啊。这就叫天赋。”

“曼蒂可生你的气了。她抱怨说再也找不到这么出色的实习学徒了。”

托尼一边在墙上均匀地刷上浅蓝色的墙漆，一边笑起来，“我喜欢这个牌子，你看它的延展性多好。那些便宜货根本没法比，千万别买。”

他解释了墙漆中的丙烯酸在干燥剂挥发时防止墙漆滴落的作用。这次涂的颜色把旧漆的颜色全都盖住了，说明这款新漆的钛白比例更高。亚茨拉没太听懂，但是他很高兴看到墙面不再是他原先买下书店时一时冲动涂成的傻乎乎的粉色。何况他也更喜欢这款新漆的名字：天空。（原来那款叫“烤甜挞，”亚茨拉觉得自己一定是喝多了才选的那一款。）

“反正我是这么看的，”托尼继续说道，“贾米拉可以在这给人修指甲，但是会过得很无聊，接下来要不了几年她自己也会变成个很无聊的人，因为她没什么兴趣在这儿。或者她也可以冒险去做她真正想做的，去追逐她的梦想。知道你想要什么才是最重要的。”

“你怎么知道她想要唱歌？”亚茨拉问道。

“我听她说话，”托尼认真地说，“如果你仔细听别人说话，你就能明白他们想要什么。人们只有得到了他们真正想要的，才会变得快乐。为了快乐，值得去冒点险，对不对？”

“即便你这么说，我还是觉得有点愚蠢：在现在这种经济状况下，辞掉一份稳定的工作，去唱流行歌曲。”亚茨拉低声说。

托尼给了他一个邪恶的表情。

“是啊，我们这些年轻人，只活在当下，不管明天死活，品味还很糟。其实亚洲音乐最近一直很火。贾米拉有可能会成功的。”

亚茨拉忍着不要露出一脸不信任，那样太没礼貌了。托尼目光变得锐利，他带点恼怒地说，“好吧你赢了，那请你放一些有品位的音乐吧，来教育我一下。”

亚茨拉跑去取来了他的CD播放器，维瓦尔第的《四季》是不错的粉刷配乐，他想。托尼歪着头，静静听了一会儿。

“不错，”他终于开口，“不过我听过更好的版本。你故意找了最容易的古典乐，怕拿出歌剧或者其他复杂点的东西来会吓跑我这个做手工活的，对吧？毕竟你也不想太为难我这年轻人的坏品位。”

亚茨拉看着托尼狡猾的笑容。

“所以你打算告诉我其实你专业学古典乐的？你是准备要每天都让我猜错你一次？”

“也可能每天两次吧，如果我还有力气的话。”托尼窃笑着，转回身继续刷起漆。“我的A Levels学的是音乐，那会儿我想进大学继续学音乐的。”4

亚茨拉只有苦笑了。“哎好吧，对音乐妄加评论是我的错。那你想听点什么？”

“维瓦尔第就不错。明天我给你带点音乐来。我喜欢意大利文艺复兴那会儿的东西。你听说过杰苏阿尔多吗？”

“没有。”

“卡洛•杰苏阿尔多，韦诺萨亲王，十六世纪意大利贵族，”托尼说，“杀了自己的老婆和她的情人，还把他们的尸体公开示众。就很疯吧。不过是个相当有趣的作曲家，他写的曲子和同时代流行的音乐形式都不太一样。”

“哦，”亚茨拉说，“好啊，你带来我们听吧。”

“这就对了！”托尼说，“多接受些新鲜东西嘛，说不定有你喜欢的呢。来说说你吧，亚茨拉，二手书店老板。是你小时候的梦想吗？”

“不是，我小时候想驾驶战斗机。”亚茨拉答道，“而且我也确实进了皇家空军。不过，嗯，可能不太适合我吧。我差不多是随波逐流，进了书店这个行当。”

托尼扭头看着他，“随波逐流，而不是畅游长空？怎么会？你为什么退役了？”

亚茨拉不去看他。

“私人原因吧。不过，被书包围的感觉真的很好。你看，飞机只能带我们的身体起飞，而书籍可以让我们的灵魂翱翔。被你笑话过的那些老古董书是我的古代版本收藏。花了好多年一点点收集来的。除了去旧书交易会，我还四处去找那些家里有收藏、可能想要卖掉点东西的人。除非万不得已，不然这些书我是不会卖的。书店的这个房间里的东西才是可以对外卖的。看到人们还爱纸质书我就很开心了，即使大部分人只爱看垃圾畅销小说。”

托尼挖苦地看了他一眼。

“看得出来，当个书店老板的确让你快乐。我还挺难想象你开着战斗机丢炸弹或者朝人开火的。你看着也不像是那样的人。所以，托尼医生的建议是，‘卖书去吧。’”

“这可多谢了，托尼医生，”亚茨拉被逗乐了。“我还挺幸运的，看来我是命里注定会开间书店。你呢？为什么没再学音乐了？室内装潢是你的理想职业吗？”

“哈，我的建议对我自己不太起作用。”托尼说道，“我就搞砸了呗，和大多数人一样。我给别人的建议都不错，但是我没学会接受建议。我是应该去上大学的，但我——我就没去，各种原因吧。我现在给自己打工，不过别人一般不太看重我这一行。好处是我能经常碰见些有意思的人。请再递给我些漆。”

他站在那儿，一只脚轻轻上下点着。他的眼神一下飘向亚茨拉，一下又迅速躲开。亚茨拉又多倒了些漆在托盘里，他觉着托尼像个压到底的弹簧。托尼突然放松了自己，他转过来面对着亚茨拉。

“呃，我能问你点事吗？私人的那种？”

“应该可以吧，怎么了？”

托尼垂下目光又抬起来，快速地说，“我想问你的是，你遵守犹太教规但你又是同性恋，你的感受——在你，呃，更年轻一点的时候，有没有觉得特别为难？因为我——”

“我不是同性恋。”亚茨拉低吼，掩饰不住他升腾的怒火。

“没有，我不是故意惹你——”

“我不是。你怎么敢这么说？”

托尼一步跨过来，从亚茨拉颤抖的手中拿走装着油漆的托盘，以防他撒的到处都是。他担心地叫他，“亚茨拉——”

“滚！混蛋！”

“请听我说，我只想告诉你——”

“我去商店了，我要买牛奶。”说完，亚茨拉转身离开。

他一直等到六点多才回来。书店的墙全都刷好，托尼不在了。

* * *

晚上八点的时候托尼准时打来了电话。亚茨拉有点后悔告诉他自己总是按时收看晚间的八点新闻。

“真对不起，”托尼说。“不是故意惹你生气；我只是想告诉你——”

“接受你的道歉了。”亚茨拉冷冰冰地说。

一阵令人尴尬的沉默。

“我想——你需要我帮你做点其它的事吗，比如重新粉刷你的公寓？不是我说，我觉得你那公寓也该重新粉刷了。”托尼装出了兴高采烈的语气。

“我付不起。我能花的钱都在重新粉刷书店上了。”亚茨拉说。

“我没说雇我来做啊，是吧？我说的是你需要帮忙吗。就，时不时地过来打理，直到都弄好为止。”

“你是在同情我吗？大可不必。”亚茨拉有点生气，“亲爱的，你冒犯不了我。”

“我是在表示友好！这就是一个简单的、友好的举动。”托尼听起来又愧疚又恼怒。

“为什么？”

“为什么不？”托尼这下真生气了，“因为我很抱歉我惹你不高兴了。因为聊音乐那个乌龙事你会自嘲。因为你说Sherry Palmer是个不被理解的可怜人——虽然你明显是脑子糊涂了。因为我喜欢交个朋友。”

亚茨拉揉揉太阳穴，他好像开始头疼了。可能今天开的窗子太少，屋里的油漆味太浓。他希望自己还有扑热息痛，而不只是阿司匹林——吃阿司匹林会胃疼。托尼不是故意的，他想，他不该冲他发火。

“我家里的墙确实没有以前那么漂亮了，”亚茨拉说，“谢谢你的提议。我觉得——谢谢。”

“好呀！”托尼听上去像是松了一口气。“我们明天讨论一下吧，行吗？九点见？”

“好的，那明天见。”

“Ciao, 亚茨拉。”

“拜。”

* * *

第二天早上，亚茨拉努力试着别看起来那么尴尬，好像有点用。托尼一边轻快地聊着天一边工作，给他不喜欢的门框上了一层又一层漆、打扫干净两个房间、彻底清洁拆散的书架，把一切都拾掇得仿佛在闪闪发亮。到了下午两点，粉刷工作看来完全结束了，空旷的屋子只等着把家具搬回来就好。

“嗯，你觉得怎么样？”托尼问道。

“漂亮，太漂亮了！”

“行啊，那就这样吧。我现在要走了，我得去采购东西，把自己打理干净，然后去我妈那参加安息日晚餐。不过周一早上九点我会准时到的，和你一起把书架和书搬回来。先说好，这是两个人的活儿，你可不能周日自己搬啊。然后搬完书以后，我们出去喝个咖啡。”托尼沉思着说。

“还是别了，我有个更好的主意，我们去找个地方吃咖喱，吹一瓶，庆祝周一晚上，怎么样？”5

亚茨拉惊讶地看着他。

“吹一瓶？”

“哈，有种饮料，我记得大概本地人叫它啤酒吧。你看，它本来是装在一个优雅的玻璃瓶里的，你这样直接喝的时候就叫‘吹一瓶。’”

“这词还在流行吗？真是少年人的幽默。”

“是啊，我就是可爱的年轻人嘛。”托尼咧嘴一笑。

亚茨拉轻哼了一声。

“我猜，那你知道哪里有守洁食规定的咖喱店喽？”

“我可不知道，”托尼说，“不过，如果你不告诉艾琳婶婶我们去了不守洁食规定的餐馆，那她就不会告诉我妈妈，我也就不会有麻烦，那么我也不会找你的麻烦。怎么样？”

“没问题。”亚茨拉笑起来。

“好极了。你看，周一之后我有另外一个活儿，整周都要去那边。不过你要是愿意的话，我可以周日过来，开始刷你的公寓。你想先刷哪间房都行。不过作为一个善良的人，你会让我先漆卫生间，因为干了一礼拜活儿到周日我已经快累死了，卫生间不会花太久时间。然后周日晚上我们可以在你的小破电视上看球赛，叫点外卖什么的。你觉得听着怎么样？”

“非常——有计划。”亚茨拉说。

“得做好计划才能打赢仗呀，”托尼说。“在你的日记本上记好，行吗？我可不想到了周一才发现你放我鸽子。”

他晃悠着出溜到门口，向亚茨拉恶作剧似的帅气一笑。

“周一见，亚茨拉。Ciao.”

他掏出墨镜带上，走了。亚茨拉看向四周，明亮房间里落满阳光，美好而快活，他也忍不住微笑。

“Ciao,”他喃喃地自语道。

* * *

到了周一下午，所以东西都物归原位了。在这明亮的环境里，那些书看起来可漂亮多了。亚茨拉怀疑他的销量都会变好一点。托尼对自己的成就相当满意。

“七点酒吧见，”托尼一边往外走一边说。

亚茨拉在书店里四处转着又欣赏了一番新刷的房间。他读了一会报纸，做了字谜，然后十分不情愿地准备出门。他特意磨磨蹭蹭，想东想西，不去想打破每日常规安排有多令他紧张。他挤了点牙膏准备刷牙，提醒自己记得要从牙膏管的尾部而不是中部开始挤。这玩意能用好久啊，神奇。一大管牙膏能用上好几个月，让他天天嘴巴里都是高露洁的味道，可他明明早就想用水晶莹了。牙膏不能让他集中注意力的时候，亚茨拉开始分析不同剃须膏的好处。他意识到自己刚刚买了一罐剃须啫喱——不是泡沫的那种——所以不刮胡子不再是待在家里不出门的理由了。哦操，他还新买了止汗剂。这下确实没借口了。他怒气冲冲盯着镜子里的自己。他真应该减减体重的。上周这几回搬书，比他几年以来的运动量都大。

总之，他就是很想待在家里看电视，不想出门。

喝完第一瓶啤酒的亚茨拉感觉好多了，不过他喝得有点快。托尼讲的那些客户的故事简直像天方夜谭，什么电影明星啦，间谍特工啦，随他编得开心。比如，美容院的曼蒂其实是黑白两道通吃的犯罪高手，亚茨拉听完觉得自己再也无法直视曼蒂了。他们去的餐馆很不错——不是亚茨拉会选的那种，当然他对印度菜也一窍不通。亚茨拉惊讶地发现，餐馆放的歌里，竟然有一支是他听过的，是他电视里看过的一个汽车广告的歌。他就记得这首歌，还有一头大象坐在车前盖上，至于那辆车长什么样子，他完全没印象，所以也许是个失败的广告吧。墙上那种深红色的墙纸非常夺目，但只能用在餐馆这样的宽敞的大房间，他自己的房间要是用这种墙纸就太显拥挤了。不过即便是餐馆，镶着缠丝黄铜的灯饰也有点太夸张了。

“你知道印度有个犹太人聚集区吗？”托尼说，“我发誓真有，有符合洁食规定的咖喱和各种印度菜。我在一本烹饪书里读到的。所以我们吃这些，还不算太坏，是吧。你想好要点什么了吗？”

“呃，没有。我完全不知道这些菜都是什么。都很辣吗？”

“你没吃过印度菜吗？从来没有？”托尼惊讶道。“好吧，它们辣的程度不一样。Kormas比较温和，但是是奶油做的，你可能不会选它；哦，raita是酸奶。还有最好别选vindaloo，对新人来说它太辣了，尝了那个可能一辈子你都不会碰印度菜了。甜品的话这里有雪芭和水果沙拉。Kulfi像是冰激凌，很不错，不过也是奶制品。”6

“行吧，我觉得我可以试试咖喱鸡。你要点什么？”

“啊，我可要来一份vindaloo，”托尼坏笑着说。

亚茨拉微笑着听托尼说话。他穿着牛仔和一件胸前涂了彩色泼墨的T恤，确实看起来和干活时浑身是灰的样子判若两人。他看起来帅气又引人注目，虽然黑衣服显得他有点苍白。亚茨拉不得不花了点力气才把注意力从托尼的外表转移到自己的食物上。他想点杯红酒，但印度啤酒确实不错，而且混着喝可不是个好主意。他于是点了听零度可乐。这里的饭菜很有意思，他很高兴听了托尼的话来尝试了一番。托尼冲他挥着啤酒瓶。

“人工甜味剂对身体不好，你看，其实你还不如点普通可乐。没错，糖分很多，但至少我们知道糖对身体有什么影响。你喝过美国几年前出的新版可乐吗？我去年去美国的时候，我朋友在地下室存了一箱。我不知道那玩意是不是陈年没陈好，还是出厂就是那个味儿，恶，简直了，和它一比百事都是美味。”

“我喜欢百事，”亚茨拉说，刻意不去看托尼活像见了鬼的眼神。

“百事，”托尼尽量平静地说，“就是用来证明我们这个世界上邪恶是真实存在的。如果你丢一片柠檬进去，那就是双倍的邪恶。嘿，你知道他们在美国用玉米糖浆给可乐调味吗？但是每年春天他们都得会下架加了玉米糖浆的那玩意，换上加甜菜糖浆的可乐，因为逾越节的洁食规定！玉米糖浆是发酵的，逾越节不能吃。”

“因为是谷物做的糖，所以碳化过程算是发酵？”亚茨拉问道。

“据说是。别问我，我又不是塔木德学者。”托尼哈哈大笑，接着讲起了他愚蠢地拒绝了一个大客户的故事。

“我很抱歉上周冲你嚷嚷，”托尼停下来喘口气的时候，亚茨拉说道。

“别放在心上了，我没记仇。”托尼嘴里含着咖喱汤汁。

亚茨拉用叉子戳了戳他的饭，快速地讲起来。

“我是被空军开除的。有人听到关于我的谣言，就去举报了。他们把我抓起来审讯——”他顿了顿，“你想像不到都问些什么问题。他们说如果我不合作的话，就把我日记里提到的人一个一个揪出来审问，嗯，关于我的事。我并不想让我奶奶吓得犯心脏病，于是我就回答了那些问题。之后他们就把我开除了。”

托尼安静地点点头。

“你没去告他们吗？”

“并没有法律依据可以告。他们没有违法，那时候不像今天。我就是——我很怀念那些飞机。”

“所以，你说的那些什么书籍让灵魂翱翔之类的，是假装的了？”托尼抠着啤酒瓶上的标签。

“啊不，不是的。一开始的好几年里，我确实说不出这样的话。但现在我是真心这么觉得的。”

“但至少，你可以做你自己了。”托尼说。

“做我自己。是啊，是的。我父母可不是这么想的。你上次问我的什么来着？我怎么对待我自己的感受——我把它们分开放，然后我只关注‘宗教信仰’那一堆。”

“听起来有点低落啊，”托尼说，“再来一瓶啤酒吗？”

亚茨拉一口气喝完大半瓶啤酒，暗自希望他没说这么多话。他应该待在家，看电视。托尼用叉子把盘里的食物推来推去。

“我觉得完全可以两样都做，”他说。

“两样都做？哦，”亚茨拉真希望自己没喝得那么快。

“就是，我不觉得我们非得要在宗教和性向中二选一，这不公平。我肯定不会做这种选择，并且我觉得我过得还可以。呃，暂时先不提这顿美味的不洁之食吧。”

亚茨拉看向他，惊讶地合不拢嘴。托尼无情地嘲笑着他。

“你这样张着嘴很像一条出水的鱼。我的天哪，艾琳婶婶要是看见你现在的样子一定会大失所望。下回我得给她列个详细清单，谈哪些话题能让你保持风度翩翩。我可提醒过你了哦。”

亚茨拉叫了服务生，又要了瓶啤酒。

“明天你会后悔喝这么多的，”托尼和气地告诉他，“你今晚应该多喝很多水，不然你的肝和肾都会难受的。你喝了多少瓶酒，就应该要喝多少杯水。还要点餐后甜品吗？”

“你应该点那个水果沙拉，你看起来没什么血色——肯定是维生素C不够，”亚茨拉十分欣慰他们终于换了话题。

“我要点冰激凌。”

“你已经吃过红肉了。年轻人啊，这么喜欢不洁之食，还冲我炫耀，这可不好。”亚茨拉假装严厉起来。

托尼哈哈笑着，给他俩都点了水果沙拉。

“周日我就开始过来给你刷墙了，你想选什么颜色？”托尼问道。

“你说过还剩下一点蓝色？”

“嗯，可能剩下的刚刚够。我给你带一小罐白漆来，反正我拿的是进货价。我们把两种漆兑在一起肯定够用了，而且正好也能和你店里的墙面颜色有所区别。我这礼拜的活儿结束后还能剩下点铝钡白，做木框漆也够了。”

“我一直觉得你的工作挺了不起的，”亚茨拉有点害羞地说，“很实际，也很有用。”

“毕竟不是达芬奇哦，”托尼笑了，“来吧，今天让我结账，周日归你。挑个好地方啊，我可不吃麦当劳。”

* * *

亚茨拉觉得这一周都有点坐立不安，他甚至开始在书店里转悠，还给顾客推荐起书来。这可不是什么好主意，大多数顾客只是喜欢自己随手翻阅，不喜欢被打搅。不过分神做点别的对缓解紧张情绪还是有作用吧，亚茨拉一边画着推荐书区域的标志，一边想。

到了周六，亚茨拉决定没必要重新粉刷洗手间。他花了很长时间盯着电话，但是又犹豫不决起来，今天是安息日，他不想打扰托尼的家人。周六晚上，他意识到托尼肯定已经准备好了墙漆，现在才取消他们的约定，让他白花功夫，他一定会生气的。因为所以，亚茨拉到底也没能拨出这个电话。

托尼周日打电话来说他中午就到，让亚茨拉最好能先把洗手间里放的东西清理出来。托尼来了也没喝茶，而是直接拖着亚茨拉上楼到洗手间来，拿出胶带来先把洁具贴上以防被漆弄脏。亚茨拉一脸崇敬地看着他干活。

“这只是个小小的洗手间，可是用了你好多胶带啊。”

“一点也不能马虎，”托尼说，“对细节要特别注意，那句话怎么说的？魔鬼都在细节里，一不小心把墙漆滴在洗手池上的话，你就明白了。应该把左右这两边窗户都打开，洗手间太小，不通风的话一会儿咱俩都会被这个气味熏得头疼。”

走廊里的窗户花了他俩好一阵才打开。亚茨拉压根不记得这扇窗户以前开过，他徒劳无功地努力推了一会儿之后，不得不找托尼来帮忙。原来这扇窗户早就被原先的油漆封上了。托尼鄙视了一会儿前任粉刷匠的邋遢工作，向亚茨拉保证他会重新漆窗框，就试图强行推开，可是窗户纹丝不动。托尼找来了改锥。

“帮我拿一下，”他嘟囔着，把改锥递给亚茨拉，自己使劲晃动着稍显松动的插销。

亚茨拉非常希望最后能把窗框给他剩下。

“我的手术刀，护士，”托尼伸手向亚茨拉要改锥。

他用改锥使劲一撬，窗户终于弹开了。

“这周我会找个时间把旧漆磨掉，重新涂漆，”托尼说，“来吧，把洗手间解决掉。”

好像没花一会儿功夫，洗手间就从破旧的菜绿色变成了清新的淡蓝色。亚茨拉看着自己头发上溅上的浅蓝漆点，再看看托尼干净得多的头发，默默觉得有点不公平。

“行业秘密，”托尼咧嘴一笑。“现在可以喝茶了。让它晾两个小时我再来上木工清漆。说好了，我自己来。非专业人士不能上清漆，它可不是新手友好的涂料。特别是高亮漆不能用一般滚筒刷，非得用刷子手工刷才行，除非你这儿藏着有桔黄色的那种、专业的高密植绒滚筒刷。我的反正没带着，所以只好用刷子。得是我来刷哦。”

“我买的滚筒刷呢？”亚茨拉忍不住问。

托尼相当尖刻地瞪了他一眼。

“千万别买便宜滚筒刷，没好货，油漆刷不均匀，要不了多久漆就裂了。”

“哦，好吧。不过也不用嘲笑我的滚筒刷吧。”

“它实在太烂了啊。我还没说呢，你在一元店里买的那些刷子也很垃圾。来块Wagon Wheels巧克力派吗？呃抱歉，有点挤碎了。”7

“我吃这个牌子好几年了，”亚茨拉说道，“我小时候可喜欢了。”

“它配方可神秘着呢，”托尼递过一块独立包装的小圆饼。“你懂西班牙文吗？看，" _酵母、脱脂奶粉、氢化植物油_ 。”8

“我懂一点，去年在马德里学的。”亚茨拉仔细查看着Wagon Wheels的包装袋。

“那地方好吗？”

“非常热。除此之外我觉得很漂亮，也很友好。看这儿，有多种语言介绍，西班牙语、俄语、阿拉伯语，就是没有英语，这就是全球经济。”

亚茨拉高高兴兴地撕开包装，咬了一口，还舔掉了手指上沾的一点棉花糖。

“嘿，Wagon Wheels有个网站呢，”托尼笑着叫亚茨拉，“www.wagonwheels.com。”

“不会占用人们看色情网站的网络资源吗？”亚茨拉吃着巧克力派，含混不清地说。

“网上也不全是色情内容，还有星际迷航呢，不过你得使劲找。下回你来我这儿，可以用我室友的电脑。你知道吗？网上还可以买到你想要的旧书。”

“色情书还是星际迷航书？”

“一看你就是个个老古董。快！球赛开始了。”

他俩友好又安静地看了球赛，吃了太多的Wagon Wheels巧克力派和薯片，习惯性地骂两句默多克让大家看不了实时现场球评。不用自己干刷漆的活让亚茨拉松了一口气，他没什么负罪感地接受了托尼去对付高亮漆，毕竟托尼刷得漂亮。

“行，”托尼说，“我去车里换件衣服，然后让你的高级餐馆给我开开眼界吧。”

他俩都换了干净衣服，亚茨拉勉强整理好头发，告诉托尼，“我想请你去La Paloma。”9

“所以是犹太食物咯？”托尼绷着脸，看起来很严肃。

“是的，我专门请教了我的拉比。”亚茨拉也同样严肃地回答。“他们有很多种鱼的菜式，所以吃完你还可以点甜品冰激凌。而且，可能有塞法迪风味菜哦。”10

“不是吧？有吗？”

“呃，没有。”

La Paloma的菜相当不错，让亚茨拉回忆起在马德里的假期，他很开心。托尼随意地查看着酒标。

“低地宫殿酒庄，来自纳瓦拉的葡萄酒。纳瓦拉是哪儿？”托尼问道。

“西班牙东北部，首府是潘普洛纳，就是每年都举行奔牛节的那个地方——嗯，我肯定在乐购超市里见过这个——亨利四世，纳瓦拉的亨利，他就是这里来的。”

“是巧合吧，还是你在说亨利四世就在乐购超市上班？”

“行吧，呵呵。你没看过《玛戈王后》吗？伊莎贝尔阿佳妮演的，法国历史片。电影里她嫁的那个老公就是纳瓦拉的亨利、后来的法王亨利四世、波旁王朝的缔造者。”

“哦哦哦想起来了，我看过那个电影！阿佳妮散着长发、遮了脸，到王宫外去找平民搞，对吧？没错，我看过；还有一幕是两个男的在搞。”11

“并没有。”

“那是你没注意看。演她老公那个演员还演了《下岗风波》，你看过吗？”

“我觉得应该没有。”

“推荐看，作为法国喜剧来说非常不错了。那部电影里还有杰拉尔德帕迪约。我说，亚茨拉，”托尼看着他，“你还是打算只关注‘宗教信仰’吗？嘿，嘿，给我少倒点红酒！这可比啤酒上头多了，我一会儿还得开车呢。”

“我参加了读经仪式，这个礼拜。你的艾琳婶婶说，希望你别四处捣乱，还有赶紧把你的破烂车卖掉、好好地换辆尼桑。”

“哈，绝无可能！你在偷换话题哦。你应该多出来走走，说不定能碰到不错的人呢。”

“谢了，托尼医生。可我不想出来走走，也不想碰到什么人。非常感谢您的建议。”

托尼冲着酒杯里的酒咧嘴笑了起来。

“这么说的话，下周五来我爸妈家吃饭怎么样？”

“为什么？”

“因为这是一种比较小众的宗教习俗，每周都会进行。在我们信的宗教里，它叫安息日晚餐。我觉得你说不定听说过。反正我已经告诉我妈你会来了。”

亚茨拉瞪着他。

“我是说，为什么你想邀请一个老家伙去晚餐？”

“你没那么老吧，”托尼自顾高兴着，“你多大？四十五？”

“三十九——岁多。”亚茨拉感到深受冒犯。

“多多少？”托尼哈哈笑起来。

“而且我已经有安排了。”亚茨拉不理他，继续说道。

“你没有。”

“我有。”

“看，我说你没那么老吧，你像个小孩一样和我斗嘴呢。不管怎么说，你得来。我每周六都睡不了懒觉。每周五吃饭我都说，‘妈，少给我倒点酒，我还得开车回家呢，’她就给我倒满满一杯，到了晚上还和我说‘就在以前你自己的房间睡吧，放松一下，别开回去了。’然后等到了周六早上，突然她就会冲进来对着我的耳朵嚷嚷‘安东尼．雅各布．克鲁利，现在，立刻，起床！你是想害我们大家都迟到吗？’我看见你在笑了，嘿，你！”

“抱歉，”亚茨拉忍不住地笑，“请继续。”

“总之吧，虽然你在笑话我的倒霉事儿，但我想呢，要是我说需要送你回家，我妈就得乖乖的不倒那么多酒了，我就能在自己家里好好睡个懒觉。所以说，你来吃饭是行大善事。说同意吧，行吗。”

“好吧，行。可怜的孩子，让我到你妈妈家来拯救你。话说，你不觉得开车违反安息日吗？”

“说什么呢？开我的本特利可是在尊颂主的荣光。赞美祂。再说了，送你回家是行善事，安息日行善事是允许的。你跳舞吗？”

亚茨拉警觉地看着他。

“不跳。很久没跳了。怎么？”

“我家边上的图书馆贴了张教拉丁舞的海报。我挺感兴趣，但是需要点精神支持。你知道吗，舞蹈班基本上90%以上都是女性学员，像你和我这样的单身男人会很抢手的。我会告诉艾琳婶婶你也参加。”托尼冲亚茨拉眨眨眼。

“她不会真的看上我了吧？不是吧？”亚茨拉深感忧虑。

托尼的反应让亚茨拉有点噘嘴，竟然真的有人能笑出眼泪来。

* * *

这一周亚茨拉觉得十分平静，所有的坐立不安好像都离他而去。他发现自己冲顾客微笑的时候变多了。周一托尼打电话来和他讨论《24小时》的最新情节，也顺便敲打一下亚茨拉，以防他趁周末编出个逃避晚餐的接口。周三中午，托尼没打招呼就出现在店里，带着热风枪和砂纸来对付楼上那扇不听话的走廊窗户。亚茨拉偷偷往楼上看去，发现托尼全情投入地在干活，一杯茶晾在身边忘了喝，水上迅速落满了灰。书店的门铃响起，亚茨拉不得不去招呼那些并不想买书只想打发点时间的游客。过了一会儿导游把这批游客领走了，一边给他们讲着旅行手册里千篇一律的伦敦形象。亚茨拉还颇费口舌地向这些游客解释，不是所有的苏豪书店都堆满了他们想象的那种全是插图的成人文学。一点四十五分的时候，托尼从楼上下来，举着那杯积了灰的冷茶。亚茨拉赶紧接过来给他换上一杯新泡的茶，生怕他没注意喝掉脏茶。

“我真想把窗户刷完再走，”托尼有点暴躁。“但是要刮掉好几层才能刷漆，考古纪录片都比我进度快。我要一直到周日才有空，别介意放着等我久一点。”

“当然不会，”亚茨拉安抚他说，“你今天抽空过来，已经很好啦。”

“我特别讨厌做了一半的事停在中间——对了，我可以今天干完活过来，”托尼顿了一下，稍显犹豫，“如果你不嫌我待太久的话。”

“别说这种傻话，”亚茨拉高兴地笑起来。“那你可以见识一下我可怕的厨艺了。我会做芝士焗通心粉，或者你要是想吃更高级的我也可以点外卖。”

“芝士焗通心粉就挺好，”托尼笑得十分开心。“我得去干活了，咱们晚点见。”

他停了一秒，好像要说点什么，但这时书店门铃响了，进来另一群游客，叽叽咯咯说笑着、询问着成人文学。亚茨拉不失礼貌地把他们打发去现代小说区。一旦没有顾客注意，亚茨拉的表情可以说相当精彩。

“六点半怎么样？”托尼饶有兴致地瞧着亚茨拉。

“那就太好了。”

托尼走后他又等了二十分钟，然后粗鲁地把游客们轰出店门，自己一路小跑去牛津街的Sainsbury's超市。亚茨拉买了上好的奶酪和新鲜的有机通心粉。他很久没有招待过客人在家吃饭了，决定要好好露一手。所以他又买了些做沙拉和甜品的食材。家里好像也没有现磨咖啡了；并且既然是意面晚餐，理应配白葡萄酒。亚茨拉觉得自己买空了半个商店。而且接下来的下午他都忙在翻找菜谱、处理食材上。不过当他看到托尼惊讶的表情时，亚茨拉觉得这些辛苦都非常值得。

“你管这叫‘可怕的厨艺？’”托尼愣了好一会才开口，他趔趄转过身去漆窗户。

亚茨拉十分为自己骄傲。

周五中午的时候亚茨拉终于紧张起来，他觉得自己又犯蠢了。他有点害怕托尼介绍他时会把自己当成那种需要社交推销的项目——这位是亚茨拉，他需要多出来走走，我刚刚说服他和我一起去拉丁舞蹈班。也许他真该打电话告诉托尼他去不了。

时间一点点流逝。下午三点，亚茨拉收拾停当，把书店标志翻到“停止营业”，然后在书店里踱来踱去，直到托尼推开书店门碰响了铃。到托尼父母家并没有开很远的路，亚茨拉对此感激不尽：托尼在城里开车实在是太快了。他们呼啸着穿城而过的时候亚茨拉一边瑟瑟发抖，一边后悔他上车之前为什么没看到这辆车是没有安全带的。

“你怎么没装安全带？”托尼一个急刹车停在红灯前，亚茨拉颤抖着低声问。

“什么？你觉得我会用安全带毁了一辆经典款老爷车吗？”托尼不可置信。“这辆车出厂时安全带还不存在呢。亚茨拉，她已经七十七岁啦。对老人家有点尊敬吧。嗯哼，别以我我没听见你在祈祷。”

交通灯变绿了。

“我还不想死，”亚茨拉呻吟着。

托尼咯咯笑着，使劲踩下了油门。

晚餐进行得挺顺利，亚茨拉感觉很好。首先，他活着到了目的地。托尼的父母只消看他一眼就扭过头去狠狠批评了托尼炫耀性的危险驾驶行为。接着亚茨拉被拉到桌前坐好，吃了顿非常丰盛的晚饭，是他绝不会费心自己做的那种。回想一下，这几周他正式吃晚餐的次数比他几年以来的次数都频繁。他大半辈子都没做过芝士焗通心粉这么复杂的菜式了。说到底，一个人的时候谁会费劲烹饪。亚茨拉忍不住想，自己这些年形成了一套多么无可救药的懒惰习惯啊。托尼的家庭有点让人招架不住，大部分家庭成员都带点坏笑、你来我往地讽刺着斗嘴。托尼的小侄子侄女也让他稍有点担心。让亚茨拉感到最安全的话题是对啊，是的，托尼给他的书店做的活儿太棒了，他一定会向别人推荐托尼的。终于托尼开始哼唧着抱怨说他们必须得走了，要送亚茨拉回家，所以谢谢，不要酒了，请来点咖啡就好。

回家的路上没那么多车，所以这段行程轻松得多。亚茨拉觉得也有可能是自己喝的酒帮助缓冲了他的紧张和害怕。他惊讶又带点困惑地发现，托尼在书店后门停下了车。

“不想停在你店门口展览我的车，”托尼说，“我渴死了，想喝口茶。”

“快进来，”亚茨拉快活地说，能下车说话让他很是高兴。

“你父母人很好，”亚茨拉给茶壶注满水。“你姐姐的孩子们——”

“是一群吵吵嚷嚷的小混蛋？”

“我准备说表现挺好。给你茶，想来点饼干吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。喝茶就好”

他们在亚茨拉楼上公寓的厨房里喝着茶。托尼背靠橱柜，手指轻敲着马克杯。他起身向前探去，小心地从亚茨拉手里拿走他的杯子，把两只杯子都放在厨房水槽里。

“我还没喝完呢，”亚茨拉说。

托尼凑过来贴紧亚茨拉，然后亲吻了他。亚茨拉惊得短促轻叫了一声。

“这么惊讶吗？”托尼喃喃着，仍然紧紧贴着他。“已经第三次约会了哦。”

“是吗？”亚茨拉惊恐地说。

“我还没算周三呢，其实应该算，我从没见过这么丰盛的意面晚餐。那今天是我们第四次约会。我们已经关系稳定了。”托尼告诉他，“不过你得知道，现如今已经没人说‘关系稳定’这个词了。怎么了？你不喜欢我吗？我可很喜欢你哦。”

艾琳会杀了他的，托尼的父母会杀了他的。但不去回吻托尼真的太难了。当托尼轻轻后撤起身的时候，亚茨拉感到一阵难以忍受的失望。托尼从夹克口袋里摸出一盒安全套，脱下夹克挂在椅背上，笑得一脸灿烂。亚茨拉盯着他，试图想出个借口打断托尼要做的事情，可他并不想——所以同时他也试图说服自己应该要打断这件事。

“我对你来说年龄太大了，”他沙哑着嗓子说。“我已经三十九岁多了。”

“呵呵，换个借口吧。不过我现在可没工夫和你辩论。来试试嘛，亚茨拉，你可能会快乐的。”

托尼又凑过来亲了他，吻住他，直到亚茨拉伸出双臂抱住了托尼，没再松手。亚茨拉发现自己好像一直在微笑，停不下来。

“你知道吗，”托尼搂着他说，“安息日做爱，是双倍奉行诫命。我觉得自己特别遵守教规。你说呢？”

“那真是太好了，”亚茨拉晕头晕脑地答他。12

* * *

“我们该起了，”亚茨拉告诉托尼，“快一点了。”

“还早呢，”托尼把被子拉到下巴。

亚茨拉叹了口气，仔细盯着天花板。石膏板从中间裂开条缝，角落的蛛网该打扫了，而且也该重新漆了。地毯早就该换了，吸尘器坏了许久，也该换了。过一会儿托尼就会恢复理智，然后从这里跑掉，一切就这样结束了。

“你为什么一脸凄惨？”

“就，瞎想呢，该收拾收拾了，打扫一下什么的。”

“啊哈，别，安息日不干活，你这个异教徒。要是你好好说话，我们也许可以明天做点什么。”

“请问我们明天能刷一会儿漆吗？”亚茨拉尽量使自己听上去高兴一点。

“你得用心才能好好说话呢。而且你得试着告诉我你是怎么了。”

“没有，没事。”

“嗯哼，抱歉让你错过了去会堂。下周我们早点起，行吗？这样你还能带我去你的会堂显摆。”

亚茨拉试着不露出受了巨大惊吓的模样。

“或者你也可以和我去我爸妈的会堂，让我带你去显摆一下。我有顶彩虹小圆帽可以借你用。”托尼坏坏地说。“哦，至少我看出来你在操心什么事了。”

“我还没有，呃，对我会堂这边的人说过，呃——关于我的事情，”亚茨拉结巴着。

托尼看上去马上就忍不住要笑死了。

“亚茨拉，唉，我该怎么说呢？从艾琳婶婶说的来看，你们会堂里每个人都知道你可敬又有爱，没人管你是不是‘不婚男士’——艾琳婶婶那个年代的人就这样称呼同性恋。他们全都知道，但没人在乎。其实，艾琳婶婶经常和我提起你的性向。”

“她让你躲着点我？”亚茨拉一阵恐惧。

“才不是，笨蛋。她让我知道你是可以交往的。她天天和我念叨你是个优秀的犹太男生，又喜欢音乐——正应该是我要找的人。你第一次打电话给我的时候，我还以为是艾琳婶婶终于厌倦了我的拖延症，逼着你来联系我呢。”

“哦我的天，让我去没人的地方死一会儿吧。”亚茨拉嘟囔着。托尼这一家干的好事！他可怜兮兮地想。

“不行，我可不让你走。过来给我抱一下。艾琳婶婶认为你非常好人，比我之前找的那些反犹主义男朋友强得多得多。我以前——简而言之，就不知道在想什么——总之就别问了。那会儿是叛逆期，交错了朋友。现在都结束了。”

亚茨拉让自己被拉近托尼的怀抱。

“我年纪太大了。”他轻声说。

“没有的事。”

“太闷了。”

“不会。”

“长相太普通了。”

“你是故意想让我夸你对吧？”

“可能吧。”

“好吧，听着，‘我就喜欢年纪大的，我就不想要刺激，谁关心长相，’行吗？”

“你这小混蛋。”

托尼哈哈大笑。

“那要是我说‘我真的喜欢你’呢？别这么看着我，好像我马上就会消失一样，我哪也不去。呃，除了要上厕所以外。马上回来。”

他从洗手间门口探出头。

“嘿，你也哪儿都别去。我有个很有说服力的建议，告诉你现在还不到起床的时候。”

* * *

周二上午十点半，书店门开了，正做着字谜的亚茨拉抬起头。

“你好呀，”托尼说，“我正好在这附近。”

“真的哦，我怎么记得你说你这周在伊斯灵顿干活？”

“也没那么远啦，开快一点就不远。那家人家里出了点急事，去干活的人必须先撤离。于是我就放了一天假。”

“噢，希望不是生病吧？”

“我跑掉的时候还不是。好像是关于信用卡账单和漂白了头发在外头瞎混的小孩之类。场面极度混乱。我可不想在那待着。”

“所以你就跑来买本书打发时间？”

“啊哈，不，我准备借一本。”托尼微笑着伸长手搭在亚兹拉肩上。“你瞧，我认识店主，我觉得我能说服他借我书看。”

“他听起来像是个言听计从的人嘛，”亚茨拉也高兴地笑了。

“我能诱惑你先忘掉一会儿你是个资本主义小企业家吗？还是你就愿意坐在这一堆撕扯胸衣的艳情小说中间？”托尼一边说，一边转身随手翻着架上花里胡哨的小说。

他随意打开一本书，朗声读了起来，脸上露出邪恶的笑容。

“他粗笨的、满是茧子的大手强行掰开她花朵一样娇嫩的大腿，——花朵一样，啧啧——粗暴地撕开她精致的浅绿色丝裙——”托尼的声音低了下去，没再出声，而是满脸不可置信地继续扫看着。

“我的天呐，”他一边翻页，一边嘟哝着。

“还有什么？”

“海盗，”托尼的声音有点奇怪，好像从遥远的地方传来，“好多好多海盗呢。”

亚茨拉从他肩膀后面瞟过去。

“老天！这是那位每个月带两次书来换的女士带来的书。真是人不可貌相啊。你是怎么挑出这一段的？还是整本书都在写这个？”

“它就是自己翻开了，”托尼还在认真读着。“我猜这段肯定是某人的最爱，经常被翻到。”

托尼停下来，他俩互相看着对方。托尼小心翼翼地把书放下，在牛仔裤上擦了擦手。

“我就说啊，”他咧开嘴，眼睛亮起来，“我还在努力诱惑你呢，有兴趣吗？”

亚茨拉强忍着没冲去店门口，他现在就想把门锁上，把停止营业的牌子翻过来。

“嗳，伙计，来吧。”

“午饭想吃什么？”那之后又过了一阵，托尼问他。“我们可以出去吃。”

“计划不错。行，挪挪屁股吧，咱们出门了。”

今天天气美妙，走路去商店非常舒服。托尼想去Sainsbury’s，但是亚茨拉说Europa Food什么都有。街上熙熙攘攘满是午间休息的人，在苏豪的速食店和咖啡馆进进出出。就在Europa Food门口，他们看见一位倒霉的行人姿势相当夸张又别扭地滑了一跤。

“哦亲爱的，”亚茨拉扶她站起来。“你还好吗，小姐？”

“嗯，谢谢，没事，”摔跤的女士非常尴尬。

托尼一边把罪魁祸首的柠檬皮踢到垃圾桶边，一边忍不住要笑，亚茨拉冲托尼皱皱眉。

“你可能需要洗洗手。”托尼爽朗地说，声音有点太兴高采烈了。

“谢了，”女士扶正眼镜，赶紧走开了。

“你真是，不该那么笑话别人哦。”

“我吗？我说什么了？”托尼坏笑着走进商店，“我不过是从没见过有人那样舞着胳膊。”

亚茨拉在商店里转悠着，不太满意，蔬菜区域没什么太好的东西，也就能勉强做个沙拉三明治。他们果然应该去Sainsbury’s超市的。他捡了根黄瓜，拿了颗圆生菜和一把有点蔫的香葱放进篮子，然后挑选起土豆来。

“你爱吃苹果吗？”托尼问他。

“爱吃，但不要那种黄色的金冠苹果，吃起来没滋没味的。”

“是啊，”托尼怀疑地审视着手中的苹果。“这年头你简直找不到一颗像样的苹果。好吧，如果你去玛莎百货，还是能找得到的。下次我去玛莎给你带点澳大利亚的粉红佳人，那种苹果好吃。”

他们晃到奶制品区域，亚茨拉挑了半磅切达奶酪、两升牛奶，和号称可以降低胆固醇的花唛牌植物牛油。亚茨拉和自己辩论了一小会儿，如果买成品菜丝沙拉，他就不需要再买一罐蛋黄酱了。然而蛋黄酱确实保质期更长，而菜丝沙拉只要一打开可放不了几天。

“黑面包还是白面包？”他问道。

“无所谓。”虽然这么说，但当托尼看到亚茨拉把黑麦面包放进购物篮，还是撇了下嘴。“其实咱们可以去看日场电影。”他们站在收银台前排队。

“哪些电影在上映呢？”

“我想看新上的黑客帝国，你觉得呢？”

“嗯哼，科幻电影，我看不出有什么好的。”

“亚茨拉！特效！武打！人类对抗机器！神叨叨的哲学！虚拟现实！爆炸！特别、特别像样的爆炸！”

“我不太喜欢白天去看电影，”而且托尼根据刚刚的描述，亚茨拉暗想，他没听说过比这更糟的片子了。“但是咱们可以晚上去，如果你喜欢的话。”他这么说着，只是想看托尼的笑脸。

“这可是你说的哦，”托尼果然高兴起来。他略微压低了嗓音，“既然都安排好了，不如我们现在回你那再搞一发，做爱做到神志不清的那种？”

收银员呆呆地看着托尼，好像没听见他在说什么。托尼得意地冲她一咧嘴，坏笑着瞄向亚茨拉。亚茨拉安静地等了一会儿，让可怜的收银员恢复数钱找零的能力。

“我亲爱的，刚才可不是我被干到神志不清。”亚茨拉聊天一般随意地说。

反正，脸涨通红尴尬不已地走出商店的那位，可不是亚茨拉。亚茨拉对此非常满意。 _哎呦_ ，他满心欢喜地想， _干到神志不清_ 。

* * *

接下来的几个月，亚茨拉又有了一些新的发现。比如说，托尼舞跳得很烂，每次上拉丁舞课都是折磨，而且要先哄他一个小时他才会去。托尼的妈妈把亚茨拉当成托尼一样，关心得过分。他还挺爱看那部形容糟糕的科幻电影。他恋爱了。托尼可能再也不会同意他碰一下本特利的方向盘。他非常乐于带托尼到自己的会堂参加集会——不只是因为艾琳每次都能把这可怜的孩子折腾得坐立不安万分尴尬。他恋爱了。印度辣咖喱习惯了以后也还不错。天气令人沮丧的时候有人给他端来一杯茶会非常美好。他还像以前一样常常被叫去读经。托尼也爱他。他非常幸福。

并且，他再也不用操心去哪找人来粉刷房间了。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：
> 
> 1 关于名字。这篇human AU里两人都是犹太人。Ezra是个希伯来名字，即以斯拉。Ezra Fell的英文写法一看即知是希伯来名。这里没有采用通用译名以斯拉，而是用了天使的前半截名字“亚茨拉”，为了能够更贴近中文里大陆出版社的译名“亚茨拉菲尔”（2007, 2008, 2018）。原作中称克鲁利为Tony，即Antony（安东尼）的昵称。他的中名是雅各布，J for Jacob，也是典型希伯来名。这里遵照原作译为托尼，陌生感也是原作AU有趣的点之一。
> 
> 2 原作发表于2003年，24小时是那几年的热剧之一。下文的Kim Bauer和总统夫人Sherry Palmer都是剧中角色。
> 
> 3 Kosher，符合犹太教戒律的食物（同时食物必须按照戒律的要求准备），称为“洁净”的食物，反之为“不洁”。比如可食用的哺乳动物是反刍并分蹄的比如牛羊，且需要专人宰杀；无鳞无鳍的鱼不可食用，虾蟹贝类不可食用——严格来说亚茨拉不能吃牡蛎。逾越节不能吃发酵的东西。
> 
> 4 A-level，可以理解为英国的高中毕业班，拿了A-level的证书一般都是去念大学的。
> 
> 5 原文里托尼说“go out for a pint”，a pint指的是英国酒吧里一品脱装的啤酒。因为他俩一直在纠缠pint，我能想到的和啤酒最近的俚语就是北方人说的“对瓶吹”了。
> 
> 6 各种印度菜，英国人真的好爱吃印度菜啊——托尼介绍得挺好，Kormas 是味道温和的咖喱，Vindaloos是最辣的咖喱，Raita是印度酸奶，一般加水果和蔬菜吃，Kulfi，印度甜点，奶制品。
> 
> 7 Wagon Wheels cookies是一种外面涂巧克力、里面夹饼干和棉花糖有时候还有果酱的圆形点心，就很像韩国的好丽友巧克力派。
> 
> 8 原作此处为西班牙文。
> 
> 9 La Paloma, 伦敦网红中东餐厅，现已停业。
> 
> 10 Sephardi, 塞法迪犹太人，即西班牙犹太人，受阿拉伯文化影响大，语言和文化与欧洲犹太人差别较大。
> 
> 11 托尼没看错，刚开场就有一幕里有两个男人在搞，后面还有两个男人亲来亲去。
> 
> 12 原文托尼说的事“sex on the Sabbath is a double mitzvah”简直神来之笔。Mitzvah，诫命，可以引申为好的行为，做好事。安息日做爱是两个人都干了好事哦。
> 
> 美好属于原作者Daegaer  
> 如果喜欢请给原作者Daegaer点赞Kudos  
> 如有拗口是翻译的错  
> 献给同爱这个书/剧的你，鞠躬，谢谢~


End file.
